Pillow Fort
by Marshtompz
Summary: It was a pretty normal day for Gray, until his eyes caught sight of the pillow fort that resided in the usually empty loft. Fluffy Gruvia Oneshot! Written for Juviafullbuster1. Please read and review!


_Written for a good friend, Juviafullbuster1._

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

It was a pretty normal day for Gray, for the most part. It was the summer between senior year of high school and freshman year of college. Gray usually spent most of his days doing three things; working, preparing himself for college, and spending time with his girlfriend of almost three years, Juvia.

Gray had met Juvia in their sophomore year of high school when Juvia had transferred from her old school. Soon after their encounter, Gray had started receiving anonymous love letters in his locker every day before first period had started. One day, Gray had to come in early to retake a test which he had bombed, and when he had walked by his locker he had caught the cerulean haired beauty slipping a note into his locker.

When Gray confronted her, Juvia admitted that it had been her all along, and asked Gray to give her a chance. Gray agreed, and they had been dating ever since that day. The two lovebirds hung out often, either at Gray's place or Juvia's place. So when Juvia had texted Gray to come over, he told her he'd be there after his shift ended at work.

Gray and Juvia had been saving up since the start of their senior year so that they could buy a small apartment together. Now, they had more than enough money to buy the apartment and to pay for a year's worth of rent. The only thing left to do was to find an apartment that would suit the two.

Walking up to the quaint two-story house, Gray walked up the front steps, knocking on the red door. It didn't take long before the door had opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with straight, long hair accompanied by a big smile on her face. "Hello, Gray!" She greeted, stepping aside. "Come on in,"

"Hello, Mrs. Lockser," He smiled warmly at Juvia's mother. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Please, call me Rita." Rita told Gray, closing the front door. "And I'm doing good, thank you. Juvia's upstairs."

Gray headed up the stairs, walking down the small hallway and stopping when he had reached the loft. What was normally an empty loft had turned into a rather sizeable pillow fort. "Juvia?" Gray called out, his eyes scanning around the room for his muse. His efforts were to no avail, however, as he couldn't see or hear his girlfriend.

Gray sighed to himself, a smile making its way onto his face nonetheless. He kicked off his shoes and untied his tie, setting them at the entrance to the loft. Rolling his sleeves up, Gray got onto his hands and knees, crawling into the entrance to the pillow fort. "Juvia!" He called out, making his way into the fort.

The inside of the fort was spacious, although the roof was kind of low. Inside the fort resided his girlfriend, who was laying down on her stomach and clicking away on her laptop, some music coming out from the speakers. "There's my babygirl," He smiled.

A blush had spread onto Juvia's face, and she looked away, covering her face with her hand. "I told you not to call me that," She mumbled.

"Why not?" Gray asked, crawling up to her side and laying down on the floor next to her. "I know how much you love that nickname," When Juvia kept staring away from him, Gray leaned his head closer to Juvia's neck. "Juvia," He whispered against her pale skin, causing his high school sweetheart to shiver at his touch. "Look at me,"

From above her hand, Gray could see Juvia's eyes on him. Gray let out a little chuckle; for he simply adored the girl who was next to him. "No," He told her. "Move your hand. I want to see your gorgeous face." Gray saw a playful glint glimmer in his girlfriend's sapphire orbs. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. When he got no response from Juvia, he put his hand on her waist, using his fingers to tickle her.

Juvia burst out into a fit of laughter, her hands instantly flying away from her face and to Gray's hands in an attempt to stop him. "S-stop!" She exclaimed in between laughs.

"Will you show me that gorgeous face of yours if I stop?" Gray asked.

"Y-yes!" Juvia gave in. Gray stopped tickling her and Juvia turned her head to him, a pout atop her face.

Gray cupped her cheek, gently rubbing her face with his thumb. "Where's that brilliant smile of yours?" He asked.

The pout on Juvia's face remained in place, however. Gray leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss onto her lips. Juvia's lips curved up into a smile, a small giggle escaping her mouth. "There it is," Gray said, smiling at her.

Juvia pecked Gray's lips, turning her head back to her computer and continuing what she was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, really," Juvia told him; "Just sorting through my email,"

"That's boring," Gray raised his eyebrows. "Let's do something,"

"Fireboy and Watergirl?" Juvia asked, grinning as she pulled up the game.

"Oh god," Gray laughed. "I haven't played that in ages." He warned her.

"We'll be fine," Juvia slid the computer so it was in the middle of both of them. "I wanna be Watergirl!" Juvia exclaimed.

"But you're on Fireboy's side." Gray pointed out.

Juvia pouted. "Aww,"

Seeing her face, Gray sighed. He pushed himself up with his hands, crawling over Juvia's back carefully. "Better?" He asked, laying down by her other side.

Juvia smiled at Gray, scooting over so she was laying where Gray previously was. "Better." She giggled.

Gray scooted so he was next to Juvia, resting his face into the crook of her neck. "You can start the game," He whispered against her skin, leaving little kisses all over her neck.

Juvia laughed at the ticklish sensation that Gray was spreading all over her, clicking start. "Stop that," She mumbled. "The game's ready."

"What if I don't wanna?" Gray asked, trailing his kisses up her jaw line and to her cheek.

"Gray," Juvia whined, a smile on her face nonetheless.

Gray grabbed Juvia's chin with his hands, turning her head to look at him. He leaned in to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand. "Ah ah ah," She shook her head. "Defeat the first three levels with less than five lives lost, and only then you can kiss me, deal?" She asked.

Gray sighed, pulling his hand away from her chin. "Fine, fine, I'll take the deal." He mumbled, turning his attention to the screen as the corners of his lips curved up into a smirk. The tutorial level only took a few seconds to complete. "That's one done, now two more to go."

"No," Juvia told him.

"No?" Gray asked.

Juvia shook her head. "That was a tutorial level, that doesn't count."

Gray laughed. "You suck," He said, clicking onto the next level. When they were halfway through the level, they got stuck. "Hm, should we both go at the same time?" Gray asked.

Juvia shrugged. "Maybe you try going first." She suggested. Gray went onto the hanging plank first, jumping off of it onto solid ground. The plank was now spinning due to his weight. "Shoot," Juvia mumbled, looking at the plank. Juvia jumped at the plank, but it was still spinning from Gray's actions. Juvia watched in disdain as her character fell into the green mud and died. "No!" She cried.

"How about we both go at the same time?" Gray asked, restarting the level.

Juvia nodded. "That sounds like a better idea," Once they had got to where they last were, Juvia frowned. "Count to three?" She asked.

"Sure," Gray answered.

"One," They chorused. "Two, Three!" At three, Juvia had went ahead and jumped. Gray, however, jumped after three, sending his character face first into the vertical plank, watching as he suffered the same fate as Juvia's character did a minute ago.

"I think we should've clarified if we meant on three or after three…" Gray mumbled.

Juvia laughed. "Oops!"

The third time they played the level they succeeded, moving onto the next level. "Oh," Gray commented. "This seems easy." He said. The two of them went through the level, stopping at the last leg. "Uh, how do you do this?" He asked.

"I think it's like this," Juvia went down the diamond, letting her character fall to the diamond. Once Watergirl had got to the diamond, she moved her character back up the diamond, going down the other side and to her door.

"Easy," Gray said, going down the diamond and instantly getting stuck at the other door. Gray was silent as he tried jumping back up to the diamond, but to no avail. "What the actual-"

Juvia burst out laughing at Gray's annoyed expression. "Easy, huh?" She asked in between laughs.

"Hush," Gray reset the level.

"This counts as a life by the way," She told him.

"Dang," Gray mumbled, going through the level again. When he got to the diamond, he was more careful; collecting the diamond and going back up the diamond to the other side. "Kobe!" He shouted, watching as his door opened as Fireboy ran inside alongside Watergirl.

Juvia laughed at Gray's ecstatic expression. "You have one level to go and one life left." She reminded him. "You think you can make it?"

"Wait, I thought you said five lives." Gray tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I've only lost three."

"Nice try," Juvia laughed. "I said less than five," She pointed out. "And unfortunately for you, five is equal to five, not less than five."

"Ahh," Gray nodded. "You got me there." He clicked onto the next level. "Hm," He hummed.

"Step onto the plank," Juvia told him. Once he had done as she instructed, she pushed a box onto another plank, causing Gray's character to go up. "Now go up there and pull that lever," She told him, stepping on a button to open an entrance to the lever. Gray had turned the lever, but then fell back down to the plank immediately afterward.

"Shoot," Gray tried jumping up, and managed to get back onto solid ground. "Oh, nevermind." Gray got to three strips of land and frowned. "Juvia, do you think I could skip this middle one or do you think I won't make it."

Juvia shrugged, stopping her character in front of her door. "I…" She paused, looking at the map in though. "I don't know," She told him. "Your call."

"Will it even let me jump?" Gray asked, trying to jump over the middle strip of land. The land above him bumped him right back onto it. "Oh, huh." He commented, jumping onto the third strip. He managed to get through the rest of the level with ease. "Ha! I did it!"

"Good job," Juvia smiled, turning her head to him.

"Now, about that deal we made earlier," Gray turned his head to Juvia, a smirk on his face. He tilted his head to the side, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he kissed his girlfriend. Her soft lips tasted like blueberries and cinnamon. Lots of cinnamon. A bit too much cinnamon.

Gray pulled away from the kiss, confusion evident in his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. Juvia frowned, concern laced throughout her eyes. "Gray?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

From the corner of his eye, Gray saw the culprit. An opened box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch lay on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you had food?" Gray asked. "I'm starving!"

Juvia looked behind her computer and saw the box of cinnamon toast crunch that Gray was eyeing up. "Would you rather me or the cereal?" She asked.

Gray hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. "Good question…" He mumbled.

Juvia grabbed the box of cinnamon toast crunch and smacked her boyfriend upside the head with it.

"Hey!" Gray whined, mock hurt on his face. "You already know my answer to your question." He leaned in closer to Juvia, reaching his hand into the box and pulling a piece of the cereal from the bag. "Why not both?" He asked, holding the piece with his teeth.

Juvia burst out into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm not going to play pocky with you and a tiny little piece of cereal!" She exclaimed in between giggles.

"Why not?" Gray asked with the cereal still in his mouth. A big smile had encompassed his face as he admired the bashful way his significant other would act whenever he made her laugh.

"Because!" Juvia laughed. "It's too small!"

"Aww," Gray pouted, eating the cereal piece he had in his mouth. "Well, in that case, I'd prefer you over cereal any day," He said, leaning in for a kiss.

Juvia got onto her knees, crawling back. "Nope!" She laughed, crawling through the fort. "You gotta catch me!"

Gray got onto his knees, a glint of determination shining in his eyes. "Oh, it's on!" He took off after her. The two went around in circles for a few minutes before Juvia quickly bounded out of the fort, Gray trailing after her. When Gray stood up, he was instantly brought back down with a pillow to the face and an adorable battle cry. Gray looked up, seeing Juvia standing above him with a pillow held high in her hands. Gray quickly grabbed a pillow from the fort next to him, deflecting Juvia's blow with the pillow.

Gray jumped up to his feet, grabbing another pillow from the fort and swinging it a Juvia. Juvia ran out of the way, just barely dodging the pillow. Gray grabbed a few pillows and held them under his arms, throwing them at Juvia as she ran around the remains of the fort. Gray threw a pillow ahead of her, watching as she ran right into it and let out a little yelp.

Juvia threw a pillow at Gray, only to miss horribly. "Wow," Gray commented. "Nice th-" Gray's sentence got cut off with a pillow to the face. When he pushed the pillow off of his face, he felt someone jump onto his back, covering his face with a pillow.

"Want to continue that sentence?" Juvia asked, her head held high.

Gray held onto Juvia's thigh with one hand to keep her from falling off of his back, ripping the pillow from his face and onto the floor. "Alright, alright, you win," He accepted his defeat, slowly lowering himself to the ground.

"Yay!" Juvia cheered, still sitting on top of him.

"Can you get off of me now?" Gray asked.

Juvia shook her head, crossing her arms. "Nope~" She sang. Suddenly, Gray had started squirming underneath her. Juvia let out a little squeal in surprise as Gray had suddenly flipped himself over so that his back was now on the floor.

"If you won't get off of me," Gray said, looking up at his girlfriend. "Then I'll get on top of you," He said, sitting up and pushing Juvia beneath him in a swift movement, eliciting a squeal from the cerulean-haired-girl. He leaned in close to her ear. "Got you," He whispered, his breath hot on Juvia's ear.

Juvia laughed. "That tickles!" She exclaimed.

Gray raised his head, looking at her with a sinister expression. "You're very ticklish," He told her, brushing his hands against her waist.

"No! Please don't tickle me again!" Juvia pleaded, looking up at Gray with puppy dog eyes.

Gray's heart melted at the way her sapphire orbs had widened. "Okay, okay," He said, moving his hands next to her head. "I won't." He leaned down and softly kissed Juvia on the lips, tilting his head.

Juvia hummed softly, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Gray's neck. After a few moments, they pulled away from one another. Juvia smiled up at Gray, laughing a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray asked his sweetheart, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I just feel so happy being with you," Juvia admitted, her cheeks turning pink.

Gray gazed down at Juvia lovingly, a smile gracing his features. "Me too, babe," He told her, his voice a whisper. He pecked her lips, leaning his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. From that moment on, Gray decided that making Juvia happy was his most favorite thing in the world.


End file.
